


Colour My World

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Series: HCS Week 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Fluff, HCS Week 2020, Marriage Proposal, More like a discussion, SameAge!AU, Sort Of, bring a toothbrush, definitely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: It was just a wayward thought.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: HCS Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606432
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Colour My World

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but finally done! I'm hoping to go back and write something for Playboy and Day 5. 
> 
> Anyway, for Day 7 of Shikisai's HoennChampionShip Week 2020 on tumblr. Prompt was Ring/ ~~Destination~~

**Colour My World**

It was a wayward thought, almost careless in its execution, enough to pull him from the words on the page. Stalling his understanding of impurities and their impact on the formation of evolutionary stones- and perhaps megastones.

Steven glanced over the edge of the textbook. Across the table, curled up against the nook of the couch between the back and arm, May had wrapped herself in a throw blanket. It was a riot of colours- none of them matching the subdued, light grey of the walls, or the black leather of the couch. Under the crook of her bent legs, an Aron had curled up against socked feet. 

She seemed engrossed in her reading- a magazine for trainers. News, discoveries, stats, stories- covering most of the other regions. Her hand played with her necklace, a simple stylized Pokéball on a chain. Cute, like her, and why he had bought it in the first place. 

He tapped the cover of his book, considering the thought. Turning it over and over in his head. A light, almost giddy feeling warmed him. As if the air in the room was fresher than it was a minute ago. 

Metagross shifted behind him, adjusting to a new position before settling again. He knew for a fact that the rest of their teams were somewhere in the house, even if they weren’t in the room. That so many Pokémon managed to fit in the bungalow, even with its extensive yard, was a fact that continued to befuddle him. Most notably the Eon Twins were probably causing mischief in Mossdeep- not enough to get caught though. 

May made her excited hum, suggesting whatever article she was reading had her full attention. Something that she would tell him about later over supper, or, if it was a matter of greater interest, she’d invite him to read the article almost as soon as she finished it. He rather hoped it was the latter. 

Closing his book, he gently set it on the side table beside his armchair. Despite his care, the hardcover still thumped as it hit the glass. 

May glanced up, hand pausing on her necklace, watching him with a bright smile. It was infectious, and he smiled back. Standing, he slowly made his way around the table between them and headed towards the kitchen, “Coffee?”

“Sure.” His hand rested on her shoulder as he passed behind her. Idly her fingers touched his, warming him in ways he hadn’t noticed before, and she went back to her article. 

The kitchen space was only distinguished from the living space by a small island bar, complete with gas stovetop. With a few pushes of buttons, the expresso machine whirled to life and he pulled two cups down from the cupboard. One was a small white ceramic mug, picked up from his travels to the Alolan Islands; the other a big mug with a cartoon Torchic on it. 

As May’s dark roast brewed, he started preparing the expresso. The machine chimed, the mug full and he left it black. Sliding his own mug under the nozzle, he started his mocha latte. 

With both drinks in hand, Steven moved back to the table. He set them down beside May, and gently touched her back. She shuffled forward a hair, leaning over her magazine, still entranced. Slipping behind her, He settled against the armrest, wrapping his arms around her stomach and gently pulled her against him. 

May settled in the nook of his body instantly, making herself comfortable leaning back between his legs. His suit pants would be wrinkled but it was hard to be upset about it. The hand playing with the necklace, dropped to his, and she started fiddling with the ring on his pinky finger. Setting his chin on her head, Steven caught sight of the article’s headline. “Thinking of taking on another league?” 

She hummed, twisting the ring. It was only a matter of time before she had it off and on her index finger. “They say the Champion of Galar has been undefeated since he was 10. One of the longest streaks going.”

Steven smiled into her hair. He knew that tone. She was considering how hard it would be to break that streak. It was the same tone she used when a particularly promising trainer was making waves in Hoenn- or when she announced she would defeat him and take his title. “And?”

The confidence was unmistakable, “I could beat him.” 

He speed-read the article, focusing on the highlights. “I think you could with enough preparation.”

“The only preparation I need is approved vacation time.”

“So we’re heading to Galar this year?”

She tilted her head back to look up at him, “Only if you want to see me trounce this Leon guy.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” May had his ring off now, and he watched as it slipped on her index finger, then her middle finger. It was loose enough on the middle finger she could twist it around. Her ring finger was probably a size smaller. “You keep stealing my rings.” 

“They’re pretty.” 

They were. Thick bands of titanium, engraved and polished to a shine. He had lost track of how long he had been wearing them. None of them matched May’s delicate fingers, their bulk looking almost gaudy, but a warm feeling settled in his stomach whenever he saw her with one on. It was the same feeling he had when he woke up next to her. Or when May visited him at work. Or when he came home and she was already there, waiting with the best smile in Hoenn.

Something he could come home to until his dying day. 

Yes, he was in love.

He spoke carefully, “What if I brought you one of your own?”

Steven could have a ring made. Nothing so pedestrian as a diamond- May was a rare woman and deserved something that came close to matching her rarity. He did have gem-quality sapphire rough. A beautiful cornflower blue from the only deposit known in Hoenn. Rough he had dug out himself. Set in platinum, maybe some diamonds around it for the sparkle, with rubies intermingling. 

May stopped playing with the ring. She set the magazine against her knees. Her tone was hesitant, though she tried to be light. “That would take all the fun out of stealing yours.” 

Not a no. Steven kissed the top of her head, murmuring into her hair. “You don’t have to make a decision right now.”

She shifted in his lap until her back was against the back of the couch, pinning his leg there. Her legs pulled up against her, the magazine forgotten on the couch. Aron shuffled down to the other end and fell back asleep. 

It was always something. To be the sole focus of May’s undivided attention. “It’s just… what kind of ring are you talking about?”

He gently reached for her left hand, rubbing her ring finger with his thumb, “The kind that fits on this finger.” 

Her eyes widened. A blush bloomed across her cheeks and nose. “That’s- I mean- are we ready? We’ve never really talked about- you know.”

“Marriage.” He brought her hand up and kissed the knuckle of her ring finger. “I know. But- I love you. I want you to know that. And I want the world to know that.” 

It was the first time he had seen May at a loss for words. The flush of her cheeks covered her face and ears. “I love you too.” She shook her head, blush deepening, “But how would it work-?”

“Something like we already have. Everything else we would figure out. Together.” 

May stared at him, and weted her lips. “This is a lot.” 

“Yes.” Steven reached to the table and grabbed her coffee mug, passing it to her. She accepted it without looking and took a sip. 

He reached back for his own coffee, sipping. The tang of the expresso’s bitterness was cut with the sweetness of the chocolate and milk. They sat in silence, May almost huddled over her mug.

Halfway through his mug, May spoke up. “Are you sure about this?” 

He tried to picture not being able to come home to her and held back his grimace. “Yes. But there’s no rush for an answer. Just something I hope you consider.” 

May hummed, “Okay. I’ll think about it.” She paused, unfolding a bit and leaning into his shoulder, mug held with both hands. “Where’d that come from anyway?”

Steven moved his mug out of the way and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and held her close. He adjusted the blanket around her. “Nowhere. Just had a thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on[ Tumblr!](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
